


Her Hips Like A Pendulum Sway

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Secret Santa, Lady Loki, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Shapeshifter Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She had curves that would make an hourglass jealous, legs a mile long, and long luxurious black hair. He couldn’t see her face, but with proportions like hers, you couldn’t really go wrong."</p><p>Tony is very interested in the tall, dark, and curvy woman that keeps appearing out of nowhere to talk to Thor. He was surprised to find that the stranger was Loki. He was less surprised by everything that followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Hips Like A Pendulum Sway

It started before they were technically together, before they’d admitted anything to each other or themselves. When it started, it didn’t have anything to do with Tony nor was he the one to figure it out. It started with an offhanded comment from Clint.

“Wow, I didn’t know Thor’s girl was so hot,” The archer said.

Tony repressed the urge to reply with, ‘She’s not.’ There was absolutely nothing wrong the way Jane Foster looked, but she was far from hot. Tony looked around to try and catch what the bird brain could be on about. Thor was the one that got recognized the most when they were out. Usually because they had a hard time talking him into civilian wear instead of his Asgardian leathers. It also meant that they usually walked pretty far ahead or behind him when they didn’t want to be recognized and Natasha refused to be anywhere near Thor when they were in public. Tony stopped in his tracks a moment when he finally did spot who Thor was talking to.

The woman was a straight bombshell. She had curves that would make an hourglass jealous, legs a mile long, and long luxurious black hair. He couldn’t see her face, but with proportions like hers, you couldn’t really go wrong. She was in a dress that was too tight and too classy for everyday wear, not the kinda thing you wear when you intend to take a casual walk on the street.

Tony’s first thought was that he could not blame Thor if he decided to step out on Doc Foster for that tall drink. (Not that Tony could blame anyone for such things, as he was far from a pro where monogamy was concerned.) His second thought was whether he could talk the god into sharing. A prize like that was worth it even if you had to be second in line!

“You might want to pick your jaw up from the floor before Thor catches you,” Clint said with a snicker.

Tony glared at the archer. “If you aren’t impressed by that, you have no taste, Legolas.”

Clint shook his head. “Self control, ever heard of it?”

“Yeah,” Tony answered. “Sounds like something people who aren’t billionaires need.”

“Friends!” Thor called out, waving to get their attention. As if anyone in a five mile radius could possibly ignore that voice. “I will have to join you another time. There is…” He hesitated, eyes darting to his companion. The woman placed a hand on her hip in what Tony assumed to be an impatient gesture. “Business that I must attend to elsewhere.”

“If she’s business, I’m clocking in for overtime,” Clint whispered.

Tony grinned at him in reply. “Sure, Thor, whatever you need.”

Thor smiled at them in relief before turning to his companion again. Her hips swayed like a pendulum in perfect time. Thor kept some distance between them and Tony admired his self control. Tony would not have let a single particle of space keep his hands from that body.

“Must be nice being a god,” Tony mused aloud. Clint agreed and the two of them continued back to the Tower without the god.

* * *

That wasn’t the last time Tony saw Thor’s mystery woman. Over the next few months, Thor would end up leaving while they were in public to trail after his new girl, and Tony was getting intensely curious. She never seemed to appear when they were all together, Natasha and Bruce never saw her at all. Tony didn’t know whether that was a coincidence or not. Maybe Thor thought one of them would tell…

Tony may have decided to leave well enough alone, but… well… he was curious. So it was really just natural progression when the next time Thor tried to slip away to speak to his mystery girl, Tony decided to follow.

They were at a charity event, they being Tony, Thor, and Cap, as Shield’s brightest tended to show themselves to the public very seldomly and Bruce decided to opt out, which was fine, since the three of them happened to be the recognizable brand names in The Avengers anyway. Glory didn’t come to spies and assassins, after all.

“There he goes again...” Steve said with a sigh. The comment wasn’t directed at Tony persay, but Steve was right beside him, so of course he heard it. Tony’s head whipped around rather quickly to try and locate Thor and his matching goddess. Steve’s voice was laden with displeasure and disapproval and maybe a few other dis-based emotions. Thor had brought Jane around the team a few times by now, so everyone had basically caught on to the idea that Thor had a side piece. Everyone also mostly disapproved, but Thor pretended ignorance at any mention of the woman and steadfastly denied the very idea of cheating on Jane, and everyone thought it safer (read, less likely to relate in Mjolnir related injuries) if they just left well enough alone.

Well, except Tony. He leaned over to Steve and whispered, “I’ll be right back.” He placed his half full drink in Steve’s hand as he weaved through the crowd to follow his favorite God of Thunder, ignoring Steve’s calling after him. He may have been in the middle of a conversation with some people, but that wasn’t important right now. He had investigating to do! It could be important when Pepper scolded him about it later. Maybe. If she scolded him. She didn’t find out about everything, after all.

The two were outside when Tony finally caught up to them, finding themselves a somewhat isolated corner. Then he got his first taste of her voice.

“You aren’t ashamed of me, are you?” The words were like a purr, smooth and seductive and playful. It gave Tony all sorts of ideas. It took a few moments for her words to actually register. He wondered if he was watching a break up scene.

Thor’s look in response to her was pained. “You know that I am not, but you cannot keep doing this. It is frowned upon here to--”

“To what?” She asked, voice becoming icy. “To be a woman?”

“No,” Thor said emphatically. “To… they think that I am cheating on my Lady Jane when they see us together!”

“And whose problem is that?” The woman returned. The ice held in her voice, but it was still a sound of absolute sin. The duality of threat and beauty actually made Tony shiver. She moved closer to Thor, sauntered if Tony were honest, placing one delicate hand on Thor’s chest. She leaned closer, a threat as much as the move was made for intimacy. “You are the one that chose to keep this secret, Thunderer. You bring this scrutiny upon yourself.”

“It is not-- You know that it is only because I worry about you!”

“Lies!” She hissed.

The more Tony listen to the voice, the more he began to feel as if there was something familiar about it…

Thor sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. “It does not have to be this way. No one said that it had to be unpleasant. You do not have to… dress up…” Thor said the phrase awkwardly, as if he weren’t really certain if the words applied but had no other phrases in mind. “You could just--”

“Parade about as I usually do until your friends decide to give me an extended introduction to the pavement?” She asked this is a voice that somehow managed to be both derisive and cheerful. “Again,” She added.

“You know you brought that upon yourself,” Thor said darkly, a stern look upon his face. And wow, what? This was sounding worse the longer he listened. Tony knew that saying about eavesdroppers and hearing unpleasant things but…

“Oh, yes, take their side!” She said.

“This is starting to sound like a soap opera!” Tony said aloud. It was only when they both turned to face him that he noticed his mistake. Oops.

“Ah, reinforcements,” The woman said with an eye roll. “Now you needn’t do the dirty work of roughing me up until I do what you wish. I know how hard it is for you to hold to your moral high ground when you do your own dirty work.”

“Hold on, there!” Tony said, moving closer to them. “I’m not here to rough anyone up.”

She gave him an odd look before realization seemed to spread over her face. “Ah! I see. You don’t recognize me, do you?” She gave Thor a gloating look. “I’ll leave you to finish this, Thor. Have fun.” She smiled as she sauntered off. She paused before disappearing into the crowd and grinned over her shoulder, then moved out of his line of sight.

Tony looked at Thor with a raised eyebrow. “Something you want to explain there, Thor?”

Thor sighed deeply. “Perhaps now is not the time to speak on this. Tomorrow, my friend, we shall talk.”

* * *

Thor was really bad at talking.

Thor was even worse at explaining himself. Where Tony was expecting to sit down and have a reasonable conversation on why the god seemed to be an absolute jerk to sex on legs, maybe convince him that she deserved someone better to look out for her, like Tony, that’s not what happened. At all.

What happened was Thor taking him out to a bar, as he insisted that their talk happen in the privacy of a public place. Tony pointed out the flaw in Thor’s master plan once or twice, but the god ignored him. Rude. They went to a bar that Tony had taken him to before, then Tony got the ever living scared out of him when Loki dropped down into the booth across from them. Loki grinned wickedly at him and Tony swallowed nervously. Clearly he had underestimated Thor, or overestimated, as the case may be. Tony knew the gods secret and now he was going to feed the billionaire to his brother in order to keep it. That would be just Tony’s luck!

“Usually I have drinks before the point where I start seeing things, so this is new,” Tony quipped to himself. He downed his drink in one go and ordered five of something stronger, undecided as to whether or not he would share. It seemed like a waste to give drinks to people that were about to kill him.

“Hello, Stark.” Loki grinned at him like he was the God of Sharks and Piranhas.

“...was my brother,” Thor was saying, clearly unaware of the intimidation technique Loki was using to distract him.

“What?" Tony asked, turning to Thor. Might as well listen to what the big lug had to say before he was killed.

“I was explaining that the woman you saw me with was my brother,” Thor repeated.

Tony’s brain stuttered. “No…”

“Yes.” Loki replied in a purr. The trickster placed his elbows on the table, interlocking his fingers and resting his chin on his hands. “And I must say, watching you pay such very close attention to me was quite flattering.”

The cadence of speak was the same. The tone was the same, save for a difference in pitch. The seductive purr to the words… Fuck.

“No…” Tony repeated, because he had no idea what else to do at this point.

“It is part of his rehabilitation on Midgard,” Thor explained. “He must check in with me frequently so that I can be assured he is up to no mischief.” Thor sighed, his words taking on a heavier, downtrodden tone as he added, “He compensates by having his sport with me. I did not want to say anything because I did not wish to compromise Loki’s safety here.”

“Huh. Loki’s safety,” Tony repeated.

Thor sighed again, taking one of the drinks that Tony had ordered, and Tony decided to let him since he didn’t seem like he had intention to kill him after all, and downed it in one go. “There is much you do not know about Loki’s situation and I loathe to go through it all now if I do not need to, but I assure you that Loki has no more designs upon this world.”

“You get how you saying that doesn’t actually assure me, right?” Tony asked.

“Give it up, Stark.” Loki said as he, too, took one of Tony’s drinks. “I’m here to stay and there is little to be done about it. The All-father has already had his say in the matter and he tends not to change his mind for mere mortals. Isn’t that right, brother?”

Thor gave a tight lipped look at Loki’s words. There was clearly a story there and Tony was damn sure going to get it, even if he had to wait.

“So, Stark, can you be counted on to hold your silence?” Loki asked. “Thor would so hate to do something to assure that silence, but he’s fully capable of it.”

“Loki,” Thor said in warning.

“Why one time, he held me down so that they could stitch me into silence! Tell him, Thor! You do love your secrets, don’t you? Do you ever reflect proudly on your quick thinking when you wield Mjolnir? Glad you stopped Loki before he could spin his venomous truth!”

“LOKI!” Thor yelled, slamming his hands down on the table. Somehow, no one in the room even turned their way, as if this moment was happening within the confines of it’s own little bubble of reality. “Brother please, we need not speak of such unpleasantness. We have already settled such unpleasantness between us--”

“Have we, Thor?” Loki returned with a challenging look in his eyes. The pure anger in Loki’s eyes could make volcanic eruptions seems safe. “Or have you simply given an apology and assumed that made it all better?”

“But you…”

“I am pragmatic, Thor. I know better than to throw away a good asset when I am in need of it,” Loki spat. “Do not mistake peace for forgiveness. That is how one loses in war.”

“This is not war,” Thor countered.

“It certainly isn’t love,” Loki told him. Then the god rose in one fluid movement and stormed off.

It was silent at the table. Thor looked down. Tony slid another of his drinks toward the god. “Drink up, buddy. You need it,” Tony told him.

Thor smiled gratefully, sadly, and downed his drink.

Operation get the truth from Thor was on.

* * *

It took an ungodly amount of alcohol to get Thor to the point where he would talk. Actually, Tony just paid the bar to stay open later than it usually would. That was how he finally got the truth from Thor. Apparently, Loki had gotten himself nearly killed to help Thor save his lady love and Thor felt that warranted his freedom. Odin hadn’t thought that Loki deserved leniency, but Odin had also called Jane a goat and refused Thor the chance to strike against Asgard’s enemies, so Thor wasn’t actually all that keen on taking his old man’s word. So after it was all said and done, he took Loki back to stay with Jane until his injuries healed, they had a few heart to hearts, then Thor decided he would protect his brother if he didn’t cause any trouble.

Tony supposed that was all well and good. Loki had been here for months, maybe longer, Thor wasn’t exactly clear on how long it had been, and he apparently hadn’t caused any trouble.

“Please, my friend, there are things you still do not yet know. I implore you not to tell the others about Loki,” Thor pleaded.

Maybe Tony was a giant softie, but he agreed to keep his silence. For now.

* * *

Tony couldn’t say that he was surprised to see Loki back at the tower when he and Thor returned. The bastard was sitting at his bar with a drink in hand, grinning that dangerous smile that reminded him of broken glass. “My only question here is how you got past Jarvis,” Tony said as he approached the bar.

“Your sentinel cannot report what cannot be seen,” Loki replied. “If it can fool the eye, it can fool your machines.”

“Jarvis’ sensors are much better than the human eye,” Tony replied, offended. “His sensors are better than most inhuman eyes, I’d wager.”

Loki’s grin widened at that. “Perhaps, but only if it knows what to look for.”

Tony poured himself a drink, watching the god closely. “If I tell Jarvis not to sound the alarm, will you make yourself visible?”

Loki cocked his head to the side. “Why?”

“I’ll feel better knowing I can see this tomorrow and know that it wasn’t some strange alcohol induced hallucination.”

Loki shrugged. Nothing seemed to change as far as Tony could tell, but Jarvis chose that moment to speak up. “Sir--”

“I know, Jarvis. No, don’t sound the alarm, for now.” Tony looked Loki up and down suspiciously.

Loki grinned wider. “You look so wary compared to earlier, I nearly can’t decide which I like better.”

“I bet you say that to all the heroes you contemplate killing,” Tony replied.

“Oh, no. Not at all,” Loki said as he stood. “You, Stark, happen to be a special case.” He walked over to Tony slowly, keeping his hands where they could be easily seen. Tony refused to back away, even if he could practically feel himself being hurled through another window. Loki traced a finger down his chest. “The only question is whether you reciprocate the interest you showed me when I was in my other form…”

“Sorry, not interested in tall, dark, and crazy,” Tony told him.

Loki leaned forward and nipped on Tony’s neck. “That, Stark, is the poorest lie I believe you have ever tried to tell.”

Tony wasn’t really sure why he allowed Loki to lean forward and claim his lips. Well, that wasn’t true. Loki was hot. He had legs for miles, looks that could kill, and was practically the god of seduction. Not to mention the danger was something of a turn on. What he didn’t know was why he kissed him back. Why he let Loki pin him against the bar as his tongue explored Tony’s mouth with ardor he could hardly even process.

“I would have you, Stark,” Loki breathed in between his fevered kisses. His hands were burning a path along Tony’s skin as they slipped under his shirt, his tongue began pathing a passionate path across Tony's neck.

“That…” Tony swallowed and tried to catch his breath. Tried to pretend that he wasn’t already pulling Loki closer and grinding against him. “That sounds like a dangerous idea.”

Loki let out a breathy moan in Tony’s ear. “Doesn’t it?” Loki’s mouth closed over Tony’s and he got lost in the feeling of passion it evoked in him.

They ended up on the floor in short order. Loki refused to let his lips leave Tony’s skin for even a second longer than it took to breathe, sometimes not even that long, which was probably why the god ripped his shirt off rather than taking the proper route. Tony found he couldn’t really care about it when the god’s tongue trailed down his pectorals and traced along each dip on his chest. Teeth and tongue moved along his sides, down one side and up the other, rounding off to tease Tony’s nipples.

Tony’s hands were working at Loki pants, tugging buttons and zipper until he could yank them down. Loki, apparently, didn’t do underwear as Tony was immediately greeted with skin. Loki’s cock was a warm weight in his hands and the god’s motions stuttered, breath hitching, when Tony took his in hand. “How long could I hold you here?” Tony wondered aloud, giving Loki’s cock a squeeze just to hear the hissing sound the god made. He rubbed his thumb over the head, listening to Loki’s panting breaths as he began to work the shaft. “How long could I keep you on edge, panting over me.”

“Stark,” Loki growled, fisting his hand in Tony’s hair. He was forceful, but not harsh, as he pulled Tony’s head closer to whisper in his ear. Tony was aware of every nerve ending on his head, dancing in the space between pain and pleasure perfectly. “I could do things with my tongue that would have you begging for me for months after I’m done with you. I could mark every inch of your skin with my teeth and make you love it. I could make you burn with desire, Stark.” Loki’s voice was a mix of threat and promise that made Tony harden painfully. “Try me.”

Tony lunged forward to cover Loki’s mouth with his own, his tongue plunging into the god’s mouth with wild abandon. Loki wrapped his arms around him and rolled them so that Tony was on top. Loki rolled his hips up and into Tony’s, making him moan into Loki’s mouth. Then his fingers seemed to dance over Tony’s pants and he found himself abruptly naked. Loki grinned up at him. “You’re slacking, Stark. I’ve already done most of the work here, you could at least pull your weight.”

Snarky bastard. Tony bit his neck just to let out his frustrations, not really expecting Loki to respond as well as he did. Loki grabbed onto him, body surging forward as he moaned out his pleasure. Tony pulled up Loki’s shirt and began to lick and kiss his way up Loki’s body. He started with his navel, dipping his tongue in lightly and tracing the elegant lines of Loki’s chest as he moved up, removing the shirt fully once he’d made his way back to the top. Loki captured his lips, hands finding his way between them and taking Tony in hand. Tony’s didn’t have time to wonder about the suddenly slickness he felt on Loki’s hands, too quickly consumed by the perfect friction being created between them. Loki took one of Tony’s hands and moved them to his ass, spreading his legs as he did so. “Make it good or make it fast,” He told him. Loki’s fingers briefly stroked over Tony, transferring the magical slickness to Tony hands and urging him to press forward.

As much as Tony wanted to move this along, he chose good rather than fast. He wanted to take the trickster apart with his fingers and tongue almost as much as he wanted to be inside him. He watched Loki’s face closely as his fingers slipped into his tight hole, watching his expression go from strained to pleasure to completely wanton. Once Tony had stretched him enough to add another finger, then another, Loki was practically fucking himself. Watching him writhe and undulate on Tony’s fingers was entrancing.

“Tell me what you want,” Tony whispered.

Loki’s eyes were blown with lust when they met Tony’s and Tony was certain that he looked the same. “I want you inside me,” Loki answered. “I want to be writhing on your cock. I want to feel your teeth on my neck, your nails on my skin, I want your panting breaths and moans in my ear. I want you to fuck me.”

Damn if Loki wasn’t good with words. Tony wasted little time in removing his fingers and lining himself up with the Trickster’s hole. He began slowly, pushing inside Loki at crawl just to try and drive the man crazy. He watched Loki arch off the floor and moan, watched him spread his legs wider and try to find purchase on the floor as his nails raked the floor, watched those eyes as they bore directly into his own. Gods, Loki was beautiful.

“Stark,” Loki began, but Tony interrupted him.

“At this point, it would just be insulting if you didn’t call me Tony.”

“At this point, it would just be insulting if you didn’t fuck me into the floor,” Loki replied.

Toy wasn’t one to deny his lovers what they wanted. Usually. He took hold of Loki’s hips, lifting him slightly off the floor, and began to pound into him. The sound Loki made was more a growl than a purr, but Tony loved it. “That’s right, purr for me,” Tony said. “I want to hear every sound that comes out of that filthy mouth of yours.”

Loki’s hands found Tony’s thighs and he trailed his nails down the sensitive skin, causing Tony to jerk forward and Loki’s breath stuttered as Tony’s rhythm did. Even during sex the god was an attention whore. Tony leaned down to sink his teeth into Loki’s throat as he continued pounding into him. Loki made an absolutely, beautiful sound as he wrapped his limbs around Tony. His nails were raking along Tony’s shoulders, his heels pressing into his back, urging him forward as Loki rocked his hips in time with Tony’s thrust.

“Break me, Tony,” Loki said breathlessly.

Tony pulled Loki’s face closer by his hair, kissing him like he could conquer the god through his lips, teeth, and tongue alone. Loki returned it with equal passion. Tony began thrust as hard into Loki as he could, letting his hands slowly move from the man’s hair to raking his nails down his neck and chest. Loki hissed, clenching around Tony and making him double his efforts. Loki was a wild thing. His sounds, the frenzied movements of his hands, it was all so beautifully chaotic. Loki’s teeth found purchase on any piece of Tony’s flesh that he could reach.

Finally, Tony pushed Loki down and held the man still long enough to pull out of him, ignoring the protesting sounds Loki made. He forced Loki over on his knees and slammed back into him, pressing down on his neck until his face was parallel with the floor. “This what you want?” Tony grunted out as he pounded into Loki. “Want me to hold you down and fuck you until you scream?”

Loki made a sound that was both a moan and a whimper. “Yes!” Loki yelled. “Yes! Yes!”

Tony leaned down and bit the back of Loki’s neck, the god making a deliciously vulnerable sound. “Gods, the sounds you make…” Tony moaned. He moved his hand into Loki’s hair once more, pulling it tightly as he held the god down. “I should keep you here… on the edge… just leave you wanting for the rest of the night.”

Loki made a noise that was almost a sob as he pushed back further onto Tony’s cock. He didn’t beg, not with words, but his body was so clearly pleading. His whispers were filled with such desperation. Tony really couldn’t keep either of them waiting any longer. He reached around Loki’s body to take hold of his cock as he pumped himself faster into Loki. They were both panting and moaning full force, Tony was throbbing with his need. It took only a few more thrust for him to reach the edge, Loki tumbling just after him.

They collapsed into a sticky, sweaty pile on the floor. Tony pulled out of Loki to lay on his back and Loki leaned against the back of the bar. He looked as tired as Tony felt, but the god had a smile on his face that looked out of place. It wasn’t a satisfied sex type of smile, it looked… happy... cheerful, maybe.

“Forget your shark teeth technique?” Tony couldn’t help but ask.

For a moment Loki looked confused, then laughed and shook his head as he parsed out Tony’s meaning. “It’s called being happy, Stark. You should try it.”

“I’m always happy!” Tony countered. “You’re the one that always trying to do your best impression of a piranha.”

Loki just shook his head again. He made a hand gesture and a bottle of something, Tony couldn’t tell what from his angle, floated itself and two tumblr’s into Loki’s hand. He poured himself a drink, downing half of it in one swallow, before refilling his glass and pouring one for Tony. “You may not understand this, but this is the most satisfying encounter I’ve had since before I tried to conquer your miserable realm.” Tony opened his mouth and Loki cut him off with, “And no, it was not because of the sex.”

“Spoilsport,” Tony muttered, taking a sip of his drink. Whiskey, apparently. He wondered if that was something the god actually liked or if he’d simply chosen one at random. “What, may I ask, is so good about this moment if it is not, in fact, me.”

Loki laughed at him outright. “You mortals are always so arrogant.”

“You’re one to talk.”

“So I am,” Loki replied. He took another sip of his drink and looked off into the distance as he answered. “Since I arrived in this realm, no one has seen me. When I was attacking, all of you looked at me as Thor’s brother. Since I’ve been back, I’ve only been in public in that form you saw. No one has looked at me and seen me. No one has looked at me and seen Loki, touched Loki, talked to Loki.” Loki shrugged and took another sip of his drink. “It’s been frustrating.”

“I can see that,” Tony said. It was rather strange to be sitting around talking to Loki like he was a normal person, but at the same time, it wasn’t that strange at all. After spending so much time with the Avengers, Tony was kind of use to talking to people that were certifiably out of their mind. After all, Black Widow was a thing and she could smile at you while tearing your insides out. Loki wasn’t too much different from that really.

Loki stood up, stretched a little, and grinned down at Tony. “I’ll be seeing you around, Stark.”

“I bet.”

Loki was gone between one blink and the next.

* * *

Tony fell into a very easy pattern. Thor pretended as if nothing had happened, still stumbling upon his hot female-looking brother in public and wandering off with her every so often. Tony almost wanted to help the guy, but he fell into his own pattern with Loki. On days where he spotted ‘Lady Loki’ in public, Loki in his male form would show up later in his penthouse. Usually late and it usually led to sex and that, as far as Tony was concerned, was fine.

The first snag happened when Jane came to visit the Tower. It was obviously an impromptu visit on her part as Thor looked like Christmas had just come early before running to her and scooping her up into his arms, spinning her around and acting like they were straight out of a Disney movie. Loki had looked completely caught off guard when she showed up later, hesitating in her spot as if she was planning to retreat back into the crowd, but Jane spotted her first.

“Lulu!” Jane exclaimed excitedly, standing from their table and going to hug Loki. Loki looked even more lost at this action, but returned the gestured with a weak smile.

“Maybe we were wrong,” Clint whispered in Tony’s ear. “Maybe it was a threesome this whole time? Ow!” He rubbed the back of his head where Natasha had hit him.

They had a conversation in hushed whispers, Loki looking more hesitant than Tony had ever seen and Jane looking more excited than she ever looked at anything that wasn’t science or Thor. Though in a way, Loki was related to both those things, so….

“I’m sorry, we have to cut this short,” Jane said when she returned to the table, looking expectantly at Thor, who rose accordingly.

“Are you sure?” Thor asked her.

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen her,” Jane replied. “And you know how she is, Thor.”

“You are right,” Thor replied with a heavy sigh. “I am sorry, my friends.”

“No, it’s fine,” Steve spoke up. “Tell… Lulu… we hope you have a good time.”

Jane was nodding, but her eyes were already back on Loki as she waited impatiently for Thor to follow her. Once the three were out of sight, the remaining Avengers exchanged glances around the table.

Bruce held up his hands in surrender. “I’m not touching it. I’m not discussing it. I just want to eat.”

“You’re no fun,” Clint pouted, sliding down further in his seat.

* * *

Tony wasn’t actually expecting Loki to come back that night. He especially wasn’t expecting Loki to return in his female form, since the god had not chosen to do so before. Loki sprawled out on the couch, dropping bags onto the ground and letting out a put upon sigh. “Thor’s woman is crazy.”

“Funny hearing that from you,” Tony replied. He was already at his bar and Loki showing up was old hat by now, even if the female thing was new, so he went ahead and poured the god a drink. He handed it over to Loki as he sat himself on an adjacent couch.

“The woman is so clingy!” Loki exclaimed. “She keeps calling me sister, and insisting we must spend more time together, and she spent hours treating me like her personal dress up doll! And Thor just let her, the dumb oaf, with that stupid little grin on his face--”

“Nice!” Tony exclaimed as he looked in one of the bags. A combination of lingerie and actual outfits greeted him and Tony wondered if the Trickster intended to actually wear any of them. He certainly hoped so.

“If you like it so much, you can have it!” Loki spat.

“I wouldn’t look as good in it,” Tony replied. “I don’t have the curves.” Loki rolled her eyes, but seemed less annoyed as she began to sip her drink. “So what was with that Lulu thing?”

“My name in public is Lucille,” Loki explained. “She’s just taken to murdering it with her supposed affection.”

Tony rolled his eyes. “Is anyone allowed to care about you?”

“What does it matter to you, Stark?” She replied as she laid her head on the back of the couch.

“Maybe I’m just tired of hearing your whining,” Tony said.

Loki stood gracefully, pushing Tony off the couch as she walked by. “I’m going to bed.”

“So…?” Tony began, watching as Loki walked past him and toward his bedroom. “Wait, here?”

“Obviously,” Loki answered. Which was not at all obvious, as Loki had not once stayed the night.

“Um, why?” Tony questioned.

“Thor’s woman wants to… bond… with me,” Loki shuddered. She removed her dress in the doorway, easily reaching behind her to pull down the zipper and letting it fall to the floor, shifting back into male form as he did so and leaving the green silk fabric on the floor. “It’s easier if I just stay here while I pander to her.”

“You don’t really seem like the type to indulge others when you don’t want to,” Tony said. “Sure you aren’t just looking forward to it?”

“Do not jest, Stark.”

“You seem fairly willing to me,” Tony replied as he followed Loki to his bedroom. “And fairly rude, just leaving things all over the floor.”

“Goodnight, Stark,” Loki said with finality.

Tony stood there a while in his bedroom door, staring at Loki as he huddled under the blankets and settled in. This was weird. This was weird, right? Definitely felt weird to let an alien on parole sleep in bed with him, but maybe not more weird than having sex with said alien? Yeah, probably less weird. Had to be, because Tony was not going to let the guy take over his bed and force him to sleep on the couch. “If you hog the bed I’m going to throw you out with the suit,” Tony told him as he climbed in beside him.

* * *

Tony was awoken by Pepper’s arrival. “Tony, I swear to god, if you are not up and awake--” Her yelling broke off abruptly for a brief moment before returning louder. “Tony, if you skipped a meeting for a one night stand!”

“My, my, my, aren’t you a wake up call?”

“Oh… um….”

Waking up to Lady Loki topless and fixing her hair in front of the vanity and Pepper standing in the doorway with her jaw dropping was a priceless moment. He couldn’t say which part of it was better, until he remembered why both parts were actually bad.

“I can certainly guarantee you that he did not miss your meeting for a one night stand,” Loki said. “He slept clean through it and he had no sex from me last night to blame it on. Also, I’ve been here one too many times to precisely be a one night stand.”

“I…” Pepper seemed a momentary loss of words.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be out of your hair soon so you can complete your task of scolding him.” Loki rose from her seat before the vanity, hair successfully pinned up in a style that was way more complicated than it looked. She walked, still topless, out of the room, and Tony could spy her searching through her bags for the rest of her clothing. It was one of the rare times he’d seen Loki in female form wearing anything other than a dress. The white lace of her underwear could be seen peeking out above the waist of her skirt when she bent over. She put on a loose silk top, the fabric falling in such a way as to obscure the fact that she was currently braless. “I’m Lucille, by the by.”

“Pepper Potts,” She replied on instinct.

“Not that I’m expecting pleasantries,” Loki continued. “Though I’m genuinely sorry that I am unable to stay and watch him get chewed out by you.”

“You harpy!” Tony yelled.

“Pet names,” Loki quipped with a smile. “His greatest flaw.” Loki breezed into the room once more, picking some innocuous item of the vanity that Tony knew for a fact was just an excuse for her to show off how she looked to him. “I’m leaving my things here. Don’t search them, don’t break them, don’t even touch them more than to move them off the floor or I will touch, break, and move you in turn.”

“Don’t sweet talk me,” Tony grumbled.

Loki grinned widely at Pepper before moving out the door and into the elevator.

Pepper remaining staring after her, then turned to stare at Tony for a while. “What was that?” She asked.

“A natural disaster,” Tony replied. “I didn’t even invite her here.”

Tony thought that maybe he should be the slightest bit grateful for Loki’s love of catching people off guard. It meant that Pepper was distracted enough that she barely scolded him about missing that meeting he apparently had. The tradeoff was that she attempted to grill him about the mystery woman in his bed, but Tony was well practiced at that game. Once he said he was banging Thor’s occasional add on, she decided to quit.

He hadn’t expected that she would go to the rest of the team about it.

“Tony, you scoundrel!” Clint yelled cheerfully as he trapped Tony in a headlock, giving the man a noggie as soon as he saw him. “Stealing Thor’s second girl right from under him!”

“What?” Tony asked, trying to push Clint away from him.

“Pepper came around asking us about a Lucille that she found in your room this morning,” Natasha said, looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Her description was fairly easy to recognize,” Bruce added. “I don’t think Thor will be too happy when he finds out.”

Tony finally pushed Clint away, glaring at him with a sour look. “Where is the big guy, anyway?”

“Out on a date with Jane,” Steve answered.

“Or having a threesome with his cheating plus one,” Clint added. “Gotta be convenient sleeping with two guys in the same building.”

“She’s not sleeping with Thor,” Tony said, then he mentally kicked himself for offering extra information.

“How do you know?” Natasha asked.

“I asked Thor and he told me,” Tony said.

“Like that means anything,” Clint scoffed.

“I also asked her and she told me,” Tony said.

“Hmm, still questionable,” Clint said.

“I’m more inclined to believe that she’s sleeping with Jane than Thor,” Tony added. “And no, I don’t know if she is, but I would not be sharing any invitations to that show if I were invited.”

“Can we stop talking about this?” Steve asked. “It’s a little rude, don’t you think?”

“Come on, Cap!” Clint groaned. “Live a little.”

“I can live without speculating on my friends love lives,” Steve answered.

From there the conversation died down, but Tony did not at all think it was over, not with the way that Natasha was watching him.

* * *

Jane stayed for a little over a week. Nearly everyday she dragged Loki out someplace and each time the god came home a goddess, complaining fiercely and slipping back into male form only when he wanted to take Tony to bed. For sex or sleeping, it made little difference.

“I’m starting to think you actually like being a woman,” Tony said one night.

“So what if I do?” Loki challenged. She looked like she was ready for a fight, but also as if she were expecting one. Tony didn’t plan to give her one.

“So if you do, you don’t have to be so quick to change out of it,” Tony told him.

Loki gave him a skeptical look. “If you wanted a woman to fuck so badly, you could have just said so, Stark.”

“That’s not what I meant and you know it,” Tony replied. “Clearly I have no problem with you as a man and you already know I think you’re hot as a woman. I’m saying, you can do whatever you want in that regard.”

“I do what I want anyway,” Loki snapped. “I do not need your permission.”

“Whatever,” Tony said. “I know that you liked hanging out with Jane, too.”

Loki lobbed her glass at his head, but Tony ducked out the way in time to avoid it. That’s what he got for sleeping with crazy gods anyway.

* * *

The first time Loki stayed in female form was because of Pepper.

“ I want to know more about your mystery lady,” She told him. “Have a girl’s night out or something.”

“Ask her,” Tony replied.

“I would if she was ever around here,” Pepper replied with a smile. “But since I can’t do that, I’m asking you to ask her for me.”

“Yeah, sure.” Tony waved it off.

“Don’t forget, Tony.”

“I won’t.”

Tony forgot about it for three days before he finally asked Loki. The god looked at him with a mix of amusement and confusion. “Why would I want to hang out with your pathetic little friends?”

Tony shrugged. “I don’t know, boredom?”

“If I were that bored wouldn’t it be easier to just fuck you into the mattress?”

“We’re using a mattress now?” Tony asked with a grin.

Loki rolled his eyes. “Don’t you think I have better things to do?”

“Should I answer that honestly or…”

Loki glared at him. “Fine. I’ll go on your childish little play date.”

“I’m sure Pepper will be delighted,” Tony told him.

* * *

The outing went better than Tony expected. At least that’s what he assumed when he came up from his lab and found her drinking in his Penthouse with Pepper and Black Widow. Pepper was sitting on his couch with her heels beside her, Natasha was sitting at the bar, and Loki was beside her sitting on the bar.

“The inventor emerges!” Loki proclaimed. “Come to refill our drinks?” She asked, shaking her mostly empty glass and causing the ice to rattle delicately against the glass. “How very considerate of you.”

“Yeah, sure.” Tony replied. “What are we drinking?” He took Pepper’s glass as he passed her, moving to the bar. Once he stood behind the counter Loki spun around to face him, pulling him by his shirt and kissing him soundly.

“I guess we’ll get out of here,” Pepper said, raising smoothly from her seat.

Loki looked over her shoulder at them. She smirked and Natasha smirked back at her. “Next time, shots on me.”

Loki licked her lips. “I look forward to it.”

They both watched as the two women left. Afterwards, Loki wound her legs around Tony, pulling him closer. “Midgardian woman are fun.”

“Tell me about it,” Tony said.

“The Widow has a wicked tongue and Virginia is good at banter.”

“Nice,” Tony replied. “I knew you’d have fun.”

“I never said I had fun,” Loki replied.

“Right, you grin this much when you’re miserable.”

Loki rolled her eyes and pushed him away. “You presume too much,” she said.

Tony replied with a cheeky grin as Loki hopped off the bar. He watched her as she swayed to the bedroom, following her just after. He stood transfixed in the doorway watching as she slipped off her dress and into the bed. It was the first time Loki had ever slept in female form and for a moment he wasn’t certain what to do about it.

Then his brain caught up to him and he just removed his own clothes to slip into the bed.

* * *

Adjusting to Loki was easier than Tony would have thought. The more time he started spending in the tower, more Tony got use to his presence. Loki stopped finding Thor in public and just hung out with him in the penthouse.

Many times Tony would look up from working and see a glass scotch being handed to him and not even question where it had come from, only to realize hours later that Loki was sitting beside him.

Some days he came up from the lab into the middle of an argument between Loki and Thor and just turned back around on his heels. Other times he’d come up to tense silence and pour them both drinks until one or the other began to talk to him, even if they refused to speak to each other.

Sometimes Tony would get bored and see Loki reading a book and bother him until Loki had to stop reading if only to punish Tony for being a nuisance.

Tony probably could have continued on this way without ever really noticing how close he and Loki were becoming.

* * *

“How do you suppose your team would react if they found out about me?” Loki asked out of the blue.

“Poorly, why?” Tony replied.

“And how would you respond to their reaction?”

“Obstinately,” Tony answered. “Just like I respond to everyone that tries to tell me what to do. Again, why?”

Loki shrugged. “Eventually, Thor will want to return to Asgard and he is not very good at keeping secrets. Eventually, one person or another will come looking for me, be it Odin or… someone else…”

Tony sat up a little more. “How many people have you pissed off?”

“Probably as many as you have,” Loki told him. “That’s not very important right now.”

“What is important right now?”

“What will you do?” Loki was looking at him intensely.

“No one touches my stuff,” Tony replied nonchalantly with a shrug.

Loki nodded. “I see.” Loki left the room after that and Tony remained confused by the gods behavior for the rest of the day.

Maybe he shouldn’t have been surprised when Loki returned with a half a roomful of stuff announcing that he was moving into the Tower and Tony couldn’t stop him, but he was. And maybe Tony should have put up more a fight than he did, but he didn’t. At most, he made a few quips about how Loki should make himself useful if he was going to stay and Loki responded by having Tony fuck him into the wall. There wasn’t really a counter argument he could make to that anyway, so why try.

* * *

“Tony, I have a gift for you.” Loki told him as he entered the room.

“What is it?” Tony asked. He couldn’t be bothered to look up from his work until Loki spoke again.

“Tony,” Loki’s voice was hard and distinctly female. “I demand you look at me this instant.”

Tony looked up and paused, staring at Loki. She was in female form, dressed in lingerie that looked more lace than actual fabric. Loki grinned, moving his work aside and hopping onto the table, crossing her legs and bringing his attention to the heels she was wearing.

“What did I do to earn this?” Tony asked as he slid his hands up her thighs.

“Nothing you pathetic mortal,” She responded with a grin. “I just decided to give you the opportunity to worship me. I am a generous god after all.”

It was only then that the weight of what Loki was offering began to settle into him. It was only then that he realized how close they had become. He had been seeing Loki for months, sleeping with him and talking with him, and Loki had basically been living with him even before she proclaimed it. Tony didn’t really do relationships, but here he was with Loki, just… being with Loki.

The shock had hit him over the head, immediately followed by warmth behind his arch reactor, and his usual arrogance riding on it’s heels. He grinned. Having a beautiful woman in front of him didn’t really seem like the time to freak out. Though, truth be told, he wasn’t sure that he really needed to freak out. This was… nice. Natural, maybe.

“I thought you wanted people to see you?” Tony asked.

“I do,” Loki answered. She reached out and ran her hands through his hair. “And so far as I’ve seen, you never stopped seeing me.”

Tony’s grin became softer. “Kinda hard to ignore you, male or female.”

Loki leaned forward, tilting Tony's head up and bringing their lips together. “Stark… You are entirely pleasing to me.” Loki opened her legs and wrapped them around him, pulling him closer.


End file.
